Dawn of the Inferno
by pyrocatz603
Summary: The four will come... Snowdrop is a regular snow leopard merchant until one day, she finds three new friends, three friends that shall change her life forever. Together they shall bring an end to the darkness, but at a price... ...and save the world in an undying inferno.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Snowdrop walked through the run-down Jamaa Township. The once bustling streets were reduced to a mere trickle of people.

A wail echoed through the town. The famine had claimed yet another child. Mothers had lost whatever sanity they had and killed their children and ate them like a slice of bread.

Snowdrop was a snow leopard, with golden fur and copper spots. She wore a maroon worn blanket and a worn hood. She also wore four black gloves.

A lion had walked up to Snowdrop and offered her a slice of meat. Snowdrop merely flicked it to the side, the meat landing on the dirt road.

The lion sighed, muttering,"Why would she.?"

As Snowdrop was about to leave the town, a small bundle of silver darted towards her and held onto her leg.

It was a small snow leopard. Snowdrop, as far as she could tell, the kit was only about three months old at max.

"Please, _please _help me miss! I'm begging you!" the kit cried.

"Why should I?" Snowdrop asked.

"My.. My mom.. She chased me around with a knife.. And I'm scared to go back..."

"So?" Snowdrop replied icily, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"..Can't you take me as your kit?"

Snowdrop shook the kit off of her leg.

"...Fine. Who are you?"

The kit's face lit up.

"I'm Kunai!" he exclaimed happily.

"Kunai? As in the knife?" Snowdrop asked.

Kunai nodded happily.

"Okay then. I'm Snowdrop," Snowdrop replied.

"Can I call you Big Sis?" Kunai asked.

"Yes, Kunai, you can."

"YAY!"

So that was chapter one! I know the beginning was rather morbid, but it's because this fanfic takes place during a FLIPPING FAMINE. So yeah.

BTW, I want five reviews till I post the next chapter. And please, make a character!

Animal choices are:

Tiger

Seal

Penguin

Heron

Monkey

Panda

Crocodile

The Form

Animal:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Description of what they look like:

What they're wearing:

Personality:

Special:(Scars, markings, ect):


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a dark and gloomy night in the Serapia Forest. Rain poured down like diamonds as a figure named Darctic walked unfazed on a dirt road.

Darctic was an arctic wolf and had grey and black fur and unsettling arctic blue eyes that seemed to follow you no matter where you were in the room. He had a silver earing in his left ear and wore a black wristband on his right foreleg. He also wore four grey gloves.

"Damn... That rain is hard..." he muttered.

Darctic walked under a tree and saw two snow leopards through a bush.

The first snow leopard, a female, had golden fur and copper spots. She wore a maroon worn blanket and a worn hood. She also wore four black gloves.

The other snow leopard, a male, appeared to be around three months old. His fur was silver with small dark grey spots.

"I'm hungry..." the smaller snow leopard whined.

"Don't worry, Kunai, we're almost there," reassured the larger snow leopard.

_Huh. So the little leopard's name is Kunai. What a strange name for a snow leopard, _Darctic thought.

"Hey, Snowdrop?" Kunai asked.

"Yes Kunai?" the larger snow leopard replied, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Do you feel like someone's watching us?" Kunai asked.

_Crap! They found me! _

Snowdrop (at least, that's who Darctic thought is was anyway) thought for a second.

"Well.. Yeah, now that you think about it," she replied.

"Maybe they're behind that bush," Kunai said.

_Crap._

Snowdrop stepped foward, parting the bush so Darctic was fully visible.

_Double crap_.

"Why are you watching us?" she asked, clearly a little more than ticked off.

"I-erm-uh.."

_Triple crap._

"Well?"

"I was trying to get out of the rain and sat down under this tree. You two were noisily walking along, lollipops and unicorns, and I couldn't help but eavesdrop," Darctic said.

_There. See, that makes sense. You really are a genius._

"So then _why_ were you watching us?" Snowdrop asked angrily.

"I don't know, maybe because I would like to see who the voices are!"

"Fine!"

"Okay then, you coward!"

"Perv!"

"Dimwit!"

"Baka!"

Darctic raised an eyebrow.

"Baka?"

"It means idiot in Japanese."

"Wha- Hey!"

Snowdrop stuck out her tongue.

"Now get away from me."

She turned around and walked off, with Kunai and Darctic trailing behind.

"Why are you following me?"

"This is the way to my house."

"Oh."

Kunai looked up at Darctic.

"What is your name?"

"Darctic."

"Can we stay at your house for the night, Darctic?"

Darctic smirked.

"You can, but little miss know it all here is gonna have to sleep outside,"he said.

"Hey!" Snowdrop yelled.

"Are you even spending the night anyway?" Darctic asked.

"I don't know!"

"I'll let you stay if you don't call me a baka or an idiot."

"Fine."

X X X

They arrived at a hole.

"What is it?" Snowdrop asked.

"The way to my house," Darctic replied.

"A hole? Seriously?"

"The phantoms burnt my old house to the ground, so I had to settle with this. So are you coming?" Darctic explained.

"Yes," Snowdrop replied.

"Wouldn't rain get in though?" Kunai wondered.

"No, there's a door that'll block the water that's on a step."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Darctic lept down the hole.

Snowdrop and Kunai exchanged a look before running in after Darctic.

X X X

Inside the hole was a stone step, atop that was a red wooden door, which Darctic was waiting by.

"Took you guys long enough!" he exclaimed.

"Kunai wouldn't stop staring at a crystal in the wall," Snowdrop said.

"Whatever," Darctic said, holding a silver key in his mouth.

Darctic opened the door and walked inside, Snowdrop and Kunai following behind.

The house was small, with a some pillows laid in a corner. There was a blue couch in front of the TV with a brown table sitting between the two, and in another corner was a sink and a refrigerator.

"It's not much, but it's what I call home," Darctic said.

Kunai ran inside and flopped down on a blue pillow.

About half an hour later, Kunai was complaining that he was hungry.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Darctic asked.

"Okay!" Kunai replied happily.

"Hope you like turkey.."

Outside the burrow, two eagles sat next to each other.

"Will we execute the plan soon?" one asked.

"Wait my friend, wait."


End file.
